


American Beauty/American Psycho

by nahjoon



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Mad King is actually nice, Mental Health Issues, Other, Vav is bossy, starts out pretty bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahjoon/pseuds/nahjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray and Vav have a falling out after losing the Mad King again. Ray knows that he can't handle being on his own for long, and spills his guts to the first person he sees. That was a bad decision on Ray's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Beauty/American Psycho

"Goddamnit X-Ray!" Vav fumed. "Can't you listen to one of my plans for once?"

"Sorry if your plan is stupid! Why can't you just work without it?" Ray retorted.

"Because plans work! The Mad King got away again because you didn't follow the plan!" Vav argued.

Ray was furious at Vav. He was constantly being yelled at over the ridiculously complicated plans Vav made. He had been bottling it up for the sake of their friendship and partnership, but Vav had no problem arguing over petty things that didn't matter. Ray was upset at first because he thought it was his fault, but he's realized that Vav doesn't care whose fault it is. He realized how ridiculous it was for Vav to keep him around. He wanted out.

"You know what, Vav?" Ray growled. "I'm not putting up with this. You've blamed me for everything, and I don't want to hear it anymore."

With that, he picked up his jacket and walked out the door. He left the building and headed in no particular direction. He was in civilian clothes, so he knew that few people would recognize him. He was alone with his thoughts and problems. Ray decided that was exactly what he needed, loneliness. He walked aimlessly through the city and discovered little secrets he had time for before. One of these secrets was a small cafe named "LGB-Tea", which he found more humorous than he would've thought. It was half filled with people having coffees and conversations with others. 

He went to the counter to order something called "Bi-Berry Blast", a delicious sounding hot cocoa. Ray waited patiently by the pickup counter and sat on his own at a small table after receiving his drink. He ducked down to check his phone to see if anyone realized he left. Five messages from Vav, and one from Hilda. He was reading Hilda's message about Vav worrying about where he was. He replied, "Tell him he deserves this". He didn't realize that a certain customer in the shop was watching him carefully.

"Fancy meeting you here, X-Ray," a familiar voice said behind him. He whipped around to face one of his worst enemies.

"Step off," Ray snapped. "You've caused more trouble than you know. And don't use that name here. No suit, no x."

"Well, Ray, did you and Vav split like I predicted?" the Mad King cooed. 

Ray growled, "I guess so. And if you even care, I'll be gone by the end of the week."

The Mad King made a face of interest. "Oh, do tell me more. I love to here about an enemy's ruin."

"I have no attachments left. Vav doesn't want to know me anymore, he wants the reporter chick. My family's either in Puerto Rico or out of reach, and I have no friends. There's nothing left for me in the city, or anywhere else. I left my pills at what used to be Vav and I's apartment. I'm definitely not going back there, so the bad thoughts will probably get to me soon enough. I'll be dead from not being to survive on my own, or find a new city and a new life," Ray declared quietly.

"You know," the Mad King said, "I have more than one reason for splitting you and Vav."

"Oh, you do? I thought you just wanted us gone," Ray drawled.

The Mad King revealed, "I wanted Vav gone, but not you. You've intrigued me since the first time we met. Vav was a goody two-shoes. He bored me. You didn't care about acting the part. I hid my interest of course, but your attitude drew me. After escaping, I kept tabs on you. This afternoon I followed you here. I have something to ask."

Ray asked, "What is so important that you had to follow me around for weeks to end up at a queer cafe with me?"

"I want you to join me."


End file.
